In mobile telecommunications networks, there is a requirement for User Equipment (UE) to handover from one base station to another. The signalling sequence for the intra-LTE handover procedure has been described in 3GPP specification TS 36.300, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference. However, the specifics on resource allocations in the target cell have not yet been addressed in detail. The various acronyms applicable to 3 G communications will of course be familiar to those skilled in the art but a glossary is appended at the end of the description for the benefit of lay readers.
Although for efficiency of understanding for those of skill in the art the invention will be described in detail in the context of a 3G system, the principles of the handover procedure can be applied to other systems, e.g. other CDMA or wireless systems in which a mobile device or User Equipment (UE) communicates with one of several other devices (corresponding to eNodeB) and/or with the corresponding elements of the system changed as required.